


my oh my kiss the boy

by llien



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Light-Hearted, M/M, True Love's Kiss, something sweet and silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llien/pseuds/llien
Summary: “I need a favor,” Sora said very seriously, lower lip threatening to jut out in one of Riku’s favorite versions of Sora’s cache of pouts. This one always accompanied a favor, with pleading and maybe holding onto Riku’s arm and jumping up and down, Riku delaying the inevitable yes just to see how long Sora would plead.“What kind?” Riku asked, eyes darting towards Sora’s gloves. He wondered if he should be a bit more alarmed by his dream of Sora as a prince from a fairy tale book illustration likely three decades old, but Sora in real life had done equally ridiculous things, up to and including summoning a magical glittering carousel to battle with, so maybe it wasn’t Riku to blame here.“A kiss,” Sora said mischievously.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 195
Collections: Mickey Mouse said SoRiku is cannon





	my oh my kiss the boy

**Author's Note:**

> A playful frog prince re-telling(?). I wrote this ages ago, october or something, and since I don't have anything else ready to share at the moment I figured I'd drop this one here.

"Riku."

Riku hummed, burying his face further into his forearm as he slumbered.

"Ri—ku."

_ Sora,  _ his mind song-hummed, all the lilt and cadence in its reverent tone. 

"Ri- _ku!"_

He pressed his face into the pillow between his arm and body, then rolled lazy to his back, stretching and pulling and basically getting even more comfortable before slowly opening his eyes. 

Then he blinked.

And rubbed at them.

And looked away, before looking back at Sora.

"I swear, the stuff you do," Sora huffed, hands on his hips as his pretty golden crown —straight out of a cartoon, with the big rubies and diamonds and pearls — dipped low on his brow with his head tilt. His freckles seemed somehow multiplied by ten, maybe a hundred, and Riku couldn't tell if  _ they  _ were sparkling or if the jewels on his crown was refracting light.

He had on a sort of princely frog-inspired outfit, with poofy pants —  _ shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?  _ Riku thought deliriously, eyeing the filigree and sheer volume — over-sized yellow shoes, a  _ cape,  _ and giant froggy gloves that looked squeezable if strange. It was kind of cute, if Riku was being honest, adorable on Sora and incredibly weird on anyone else, maybe. He was biased, if he was going to be forthright and all. 

“Uhm,” Riku said, brow knitting together as he took in all this. He glanced around and realized he wasn’t in his room but on the knoll of a hill, meadows and fields of flowers rolling gracefully away from him until far, far into the distance, candy corn sized mountains emerged to line the horizon, capped in comical white triangles. He wasn’t on a bed at all, instead laying in a patch of flowers that were surprisingly comfortable, and what he had assumed was a pillow was actually a perfectly round and sizeable patch of moss. Vines bordered his pseudo-bed in curling delight, and when he touched his brow in consternation he found a metal circlet there that he promptly removed.

It was a silver thing, all fine metal twining together with sapphires in the center of tiny crystal flowers, a dip on his brow where a diamond sat. Riku slowly replaced it, shooting Sora a  _ look. _

A dream. Okay. He could deal with dreams, sure.  _ No problem. _

“Riku!” Sora said impatiently, going as far as to stamp his very yellow shoe and cross his arms. “Are you done?”

“Done?” Riku asked. “Uh, sure, I guess.”

“Good,” Sora huffed, and he hopped-scooted closer, landing on his knees on Riku’s bed of flowers. His crown almost slipped entirely off at the impatient bounce, and Riku snorted, reaching up to adjust it for Sora. He nestled it in soft brown hair, resisting the urge to caress it as he drew his fingers away. “Oops, thanks!”

“Right,” Riku looked closer and thought maybe his freckles were somehow lighter than before. His eyes were even more blue than the cotton candy sky above them, and Riku didn’t mind if this was a ridiculous fairy tale dream because he could get lost here for ages — being honest, and all.

“I need a favor,” Sora said very seriously, lower lip threatening to jut out in one of Riku’s favorite versions of Sora’s cache of pouts.  _ This  _ one always accompanied a favor, with pleading and maybe holding onto Riku’s arm and jumping up and down, Riku delaying the inevitable  _ yes  _ just to see how long Sora would plead. 

“What kind?” Riku asked, eyes darting towards Sora’s gloves. He wondered if he should be a bit more alarmed by his dream of Sora as a prince from a fairy tale book illustration likely three decades old, but Sora in real life had done equally ridiculous things, up to and including summoning a magical glittering carousel to battle with, so maybe it wasn’t  _ Riku  _ to blame here.

“A kiss,” Sora said mischievously, eyes curving with mirth and a finger tapping his own lips twice.

Riku gawked.

“Well, don’t look like  _ that,”  _ Sora said, frowning again. He dropped his hand to cradle both of Riku’s, who was too stunned to notice.

“How do you  _ want  _ me to look!” Riku said, a furious blush raging across his cheeks to mimic the sudden onslaught of his heartbeat, so far unnoticed in the dream. It felt like the entire world pulsed and glowed in tune with his heart beat, a mortifying ordeal. Riku wished he could hide his face, and he  _ definitely  _ wished all the flowers weren’t turning the same shade of red around him.

“Come on, Riku!” Sora said, standing and pulling Riku with him easily, making Riku stumble straight into him as he struggled to get sleeping legs straight under him. Sora stretched their hands wide to the sides, forcing Riku to stay close, chest to chest as Sora beamed. “It’s a beautiful day! And you look so handsome, your highness.” He pulled their hands close only to bring them up to kiss, lips brushing over Riku’s knuckles as Sora watched Riku’s face with mirth.

“Wh—” Riku’s jaw dropped, then clacked immediately shut, and all the flowers twenty paces out and further were turning deeper shades of red. 

“Pretty please?” Sora said, standing straight but keeping Riku’s hands by his chest. “I’m under a spell, and only a kiss from a prince will do the trick.” 

There were a million thoughts running through Riku’s mind, but in the spirit of honesty, he grumbled, “You’re not treating me very princely.” He couldn’t meet Sora’s eyes while saying it, stubbornly glaring at what he  _ knew  _ had been the first flower to turn, inspiring all the others. Its petals shivered in laughter he swore he heard.

“If  _ that’s _ the problem,” Sora said, then released one of Riku’s hands to sweep his cape out from behind him, dropping to one knee.

Riku’s mouth grew dry, eyes widening.

The flowers around Sora turned glistening white, and Sora grinned up at him, cheeks pink and eyes shining and freckles like stars on his cheeks, his crown dipping down his brow  _ again. _

“May I have this kiss? I swear I’ll always cherish it.” Sora cupped his heart, fingers curling under Riku’s. “I’ll keep it safe, here.”

More flowers turned white, and Riku finally broke into laughter, reaching over to straighten the crown again.

“It was always yours,” Riku said, warmth bubbling like sunlight inside of him, like fluttering wings or the endless thrill of flight — like falling in love. “You just had to ask.”

His fingers drifted from the gold to cup Sora’s cheek, drawing him up as Riku leaned down.

And they kissed, and Riku’s heart tumbled from his chest to land in Sora’s hands.

And with a wheeze, Riku woke up to find  _ real  _ Sora on him, cheering with his hands shooting into the air.

_ “It worked! I’m back to normal!” _


End file.
